Vintage Love
by Kuro49
Summary: AU RK café fic. Welcome to Vintage Love, a small musty café located in the heart of the city. He came in for a cup of coffee and there are those waiters gossiping at the back.


My second attempt at an AU-RK fic :D This one is actually quite happy and fun. I don't own as always, but RK will forever be my love. I always wanted to write a café fic XDD And yes my exams aren't over yet… yes I also completed this fic in one day... QuQ

XXX

**Vintage Love **

XXX

_Click, click, click._

The mouse darts across the flickering computer screen.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

The hands on the clocks struck 12:30.

A few more clicks and the computer was in Stand-By mode. It flickered once more before darkness took over the entire screen. He looked over the documents on his desk, icy blues skimming through the little black words before he rested a hand at the corners. Closing the file, he placed it back to a pile of folders at the side.

"Kanda, want to go grab some lunch?" She came up from behind him and asked a small smile on her face.

"Rinali!" Another voice called out, Kanda cringed as he heard the voice.

"Hello brother." But before he could say anything in reply, Rinali already cut him off. "No, Kanda is not trying to flirt with me. I am merely inviting him for lunch."

"I believe you, Rina." He arrowed his eyes as he directed his gaze towards the other man. "I just don't trust other males."

"I assure you, _boss_." He refrained from smirking as he continued. "I am not interested in Rinali the way Walker over there is."

Another worker in the department choked on his cup of water and began to cough. He glared behind white locks, sending daggers towards the Asian male. He gasped out as their boss's glasses glinted in the light. "K-komui is not like that!"

"Thanks a lot Kanda!" He glared once more before Komui got too close.

"Welcome, Walker." He smirked as he picked up his laptop case.

"Kanda, still want to go for lunch with us?" Rinali called out just as Kanda placed a hand on the silver handle of the doors. One eye watching for her leaving coworker while the other keen on helping Allen from being ripped apart by another one of her brother's ridiculous inventions.

"No thanks." He tossed back before pushing the glass doors outwards, leaving behind the havoc he helped to create. Long black hair swished through the doors and then Rinali lost sight of him as her thoughts were interrupted by Allen's shout for help.

"Brother!"

000

The tinkling of a bell signaled for a customer.

"Welcome to _Vintage Love_." A young girl's voice called out as soon as he stepped foot into the small café. He had an urge to turn around and just walk back out.

He stiffly nodded before scanning the almost empty café; he spotted an isolated table at the corner. No matter how busy this place can get, no one would bother coming close. He slowly made his way through the randomly scattered tables.

Pulling the metal chair out from underneath the mix match table; he tossed a long strand of black from his face before sitting down. The seat was lumpy beneath him, shifting a bit he settled down. Placing the black laptop on the seemingly clean table, he flipped it open and the screen glowered for a second before it started up.

"Here is the menu." A dark brown leather covered book was handed to him; he looked up, partly still mesmerized by the bright glow from his screen.

A red head looked down at him, bright grin covering the most part of his face. His name tag read 'Rabi,' a simple four lettered name with no last name whatsoever. But he didn't dwell on it, no one these days really care for the name of their waiter anyways.

He nodded, receiving the old menu with two pale fingers. He flipped through it, blue eyes darting side by side, picking up words, the other's presence made him feel like he was trap under a predator's eyes.

"I will take a coffee." He closed the menu and handed it back.

"And how would you like your coffee?" He tilted his head to the side, red locks followed with a bounce in the dimly lit room.

"No sugar, two creams." Straight to the point, and then he finally took a good look at the other. Flaming red locks that covered an eye, while the visible one was a green that would normally clash horribly with that shade of red. But on him, it was comfortable, the green and red blended well with one another.

"Right away." Another smile, confident and warm. He turned around and began to walk back. Kanda's gaze trailed after him, he wore a dark red apron over a black quarter sleeve shirt.

And then he turned back to his computer screen, hoping to finish his work before 4 today so he could leave early. He didn't want Komui threatening him into another one of those stupid Karaoke nights he planned every Tuesday.

_Tap, tap, tap._

His fingers met the keys of the keyboard; little by little the report was built up. The background noise was a light murmur from the old couple a few tables away. He paused and looked back at the document he has been typing at, read it over and then he continued.

000

"Hey Rabi," He was greeted as soon as he stepped back into the counter.

"You're kind of late today, Tyki." The red head remarked as he took out a snow white cup from the neat shelves.

"She's cute." He leaned on the counter and stared out into the dimly lit café.

"Who?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow at his Portuguese friend.

"She." He pointed a tan finger at the person tapping away from behind the laptop, long hair tied into a low pony tail at the base of his neck.

He let out an amused laugh before replying. "Sorry to disappoint you, Ty."

"That's a guy."

Tyki blinked before muttering with a sigh lacing his voice. "Shame, all the pretty girls are either guys and are simply lesbians."

"Good luck next time." He poured a stream of steaming black liquid into the cup, the aroma of the coffee filled up the small booth.

"Rabi, you still haven't answered me." His golden orbs now a more serious tone.

"I told you Tyki." He rolled his green eye. "I don't like you that way."

"You never know until you try it." He pouted, watching the red head rip open the cream packages.

"I know I am the only guy who got your interest." Rabi shook his head as he quoted the other, stirring a silver spoon in the cup. "But I just like you as a friend."

"Besides I like girls."

"Rejected Tyki!" A young girl's laughter emitted from the door way. She brushed away at the curtains that hung at the entrance before stepping into the employees' only zone.

"May I add _again_?" She winked, a thoroughly amused grin on her face.

"Shut up, Rhode." Tyki glared as the younger girl bounced in, school uniform still on.

"You really should know when to give it up, Tyki." She blinked innocently.

"Give your brother a break." Rabi gave her a light pat on her shoulder before walking out, a coffee cup in hand.

"Yes Sir Rabi." She saluted in mock military style.

"And get to work Tyki!" He added before leaving, a stern tone this time. Tyki rolled his eyes and picked up a wash cloth, wiping at the already spotless counter. "Already on it, Rabi."

000

"Here is your coffee, sir." He placed the white coffee cup on to the table. Kanda looked up and nodded, muttering quietly. "Thanks."

"Welcome." The red headed waiter grinned and replied, fingers playing with the edge of the tray.

"Would you like anything else?" He asked a cheery tone to his warm voice.

"No, its fine." He shook his head and directed his gaze back to the labtop screen. He felt the waiter walk away from him, heels clicking on the dark tiles.

"Wait, actually…" He suddenly called out; lifting his head in the process, watching as the other turn around, a confused look to his face. "Rabi, right?"

"Yeah, the name is Rabi." He pointed to his name tag, pinned to the left side of his chest.

"Can you get me a napkin and a pen?"

"Is paper and pen fine too?" Rabi reached into the pocket of his apron and took out a pad of paper and a cheap blue pen.

"Yeah." Rabi handed it over. Kanda reached out to take a hold of it.

Their hands brushed.

"Thanks." Kanda muttered, feeling the wrinkled corners of the pad of paper. He leaned over and scribbled something short on to the pad. He didn't know why but the feel of the other's skin seemed to linger on his.

He handed the pad of papers back, only with the first page ripped off. They were careful to not let their hands touch this time.

"Welcome." He nodded, retrieving the blue pen too. Slipping them back into his pocket he turned around. An amused smile on his face, it wasn't everyday you see your customer blushing because of such a slight touch.

000

"He's cute." Rabi leaned on the counter, Tyki next to him, still wiping at the clean counter top.

"I thought you liked girls." Tyki looked over, an eyebrow raised at the redhead.

"Maybe I just like girly looking guys." Rabi replied with a slight shrug, smile still in place.

"You like _him_ and you don't like _me_?" Tyki stood up fully, dropping the wash cloth on the counter. "Where is the logic in that?"

"Its love, Tyki." Rabi laughed, pouring himself a cup of pop; the fizzing of the bubbles burned the back of his mouth. "Like you said, we can't help who we like."

"Is it really love though?" Tyki asked, tossing the wash cloth into the sink.

"Nah." Rabi placed the cup on the counter, lips wet with the sweet liquid. "I don't even know his name."

"Besides, he is a workaholic." He lazily gazed at the other. A sip of the coffee and then 10 minutes of pure typing.

"You are one too." A strand of curly black fell down; he blew it from his face and caught a glimpse of a dusty crystal glass.

"No, I'm not." He denied, taking another sip of the sugary drink. "I am just helping Panda with the shop."

His green eye never left the Asian man sitting alone in the corner but at the corner of his eye he saw Tyki wiping away, deeply concentrated at the speck of dust on the crystal glass. It was amusing how much of a clean freak Tyki really was.

And then the bell at the door tinkled again. He placed the drink on the counter and walked out.

"Welcome to _Vintage Love_." He greeted with another one of his signature smiles.

000

He gestured for him to come over.

Rabi caught the sight of his pale hand in the air, placing the ordered food at the counter, he called back. "Serve table 4 their food, Tyki."

"Going." He placed another one of those crystal glasses back into their respective shelves before picking up the tray. He hummed a small tune under his breath. "Table 4…"

His golden eyes saw three young women sitting at table four. A gentleman-like façade fell on to his face as he made his way out.

"Hello ladies, who is the one that ordered the cheese omelet?" He blinked charmingly. Rabi heard his voice and simply couldn't resist the urge to roll his eye at Tyki's flirtatious ways.

"Can I have the bill?" His calm icy voice interrupted his thoughts. His eye snapped back to the lone man at the table.

"Sure." He smiled once again before going back to the cashier.

"Table 15, Rhode." The young girl looked up and nodded. Tongue licking at the lollipop in her hands.

"Here." She handed over the bill.

"Thanks." Rabi tucked a few stray strands of red to the back of his ear before commenting. "By the way, don't you have exams tomorrow?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I got your old man."

"He is leaving for a book conference tonight." Rabi added, he watched as the girl's eyes widen, swear words slipped from between her ruby red lips. She scrambled off the tall stool and ran off, rummaging through her bag for her text book and doodle-covered notes.

"Weird people you have here." Kanda commented, surveying the small shop.

"I think that's what makes it feel like home." Rabi scratched the back of his head with a laugh. Tyki was still flirting with the three young women, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Here." Kanda dropped his credit card into the tray before handing it back to the red head. He picked up his laptop case and followed after him, he peered at the watch on his wrist, noting he had 10 more minutes to get back to the office.

"Your coffee isn't bad." Kanda leaned against the cashier as Rabi swiped the card through the slot.

"Thank you." Rabi looked up with a small smile and handed back the card. Kanda slipped it into his wallet and placed it into his back pocket. He signed the bill with the exact same blue pen from before. Turning around he started to walk out of the small musty café.

"Come again." Rabi waved just as the other pushed open the door.

The bells tinkled in the afternoon, signaling the exit of a customer.

"Maybe tomorrow, _Rabi_." He tossed back, disappearing into the busy streets, his black hair trailing behind.

Rabi directed his green eye at the bill, neatly scrawled at the bottom was his name.

"Kanda Yuu eh?"

XXX Kuro

Researched proved that most gay men work as office employees or waiters, I am seriously not kidding XD Thanks to that little fact, this story was sprung. Black Order RK or AU RK, its still RK. Even though this time it was just a hint of it, but there is still tomorrow and that's where we fangirls place our bets. ;D Review?

PS: I always wanted to see Rabi in an apron or Kanda with a suit on XDD (A dream come true?) I also couldn't resist throwing some TykiRabi in there XD I also wanted to let Kanda leave his phone number behind but I think that would have been too much... XD


End file.
